Mi maligna otra mitad
by sayori sakura
Summary: Yugi es un niño solitario, caracterizado por hablar solo en clases, de pronto todos los niños que lo habían molestado murieron de una forma inexplicable. Las leyendas no paran de surgir, y todos lo ignoran, teniendo pavor con solo verlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi maligna otra mitad**

-Sabes de que color es la sangre?-

La oscuridad poseía aquel terrorífico lugar, aunque la inocente alma que habitaba ahí veía absorto aquellos ojos carmesí.

Había enmudecido; sólo se dispuso a verlo, aunque sabia muy bien que aquellas palabras resonaban a cada instante en su mente. Conocía perfectamente aquel color rojizo que posee todo ser humano.

Un largo silencio domino el ambiente; agacho la mirada y solo vio el vacío que se desprendía debajo de Él.

* * *

><p>Yugi Motou era el nombre de aquel niño de ojos peculiar, su mirada siempre llevaba consigo depresión, los párpados siempre se veían hinchados del llanto, y sus pequeñas ojeras daban a notar un poco de pavor dentro del salón de clases.<p>

Poseía diez años de edad, y su soledad marcada desde la infancia lo llevo a contener un resentimiento profundo desde su niñez.

Su familia era adinerada, sobretodo avara; Yugi no entendía a esa corta edad aquellas palabras que le decían los profesores. Era el peor alumno de la clase, y sus padre no sabían que mas hacer para que ponga mas interés en sus notas, pero todo fue en vano, aquel poco interés en su hijo se fue desvaneciendo; a los nueve años dejaron de poseer algún interés en su único hijo.

Se lo veía solo en clases, solo en los recesos, solo en su casa, jamas nadie se acerco a preguntarle algo.

* * *

><p>-Siempre se lo ve solo- Decían los de otro salón.<p>

-No sabes de Él?- Menciono una niña de ojos azules.

-No, que sucede con Él?-

-Se dice que todo aquel que se acerca a Él, muere de una forma inexplicable-

-Se ve tan normal...-

-Sí- Menciono tímidamente.

-Normal?- Menciono otra niña.

-Porque lo preguntas?- Dijo aquel niño.

-Era sarcasmo, bobo. Él, jamas seria normal, siempre se lo ve hablando solo, dicen algunos alumnos de su salón que da tanto miedo.

-Miedo?, a mi me da lastima-

La niña le tapo la boca con su mano como si fuera una reacción hacia aquellas palabras.

-Acaso eres boba?- Si dices algo en frente de Él, te sucederán cosas espeluznante.

-Pero... No creo que nos escuche- Se excusó.

-El rumor no acaba ahí- cerro sus ojos y vio con mucho temor a Yugi Motou.

-Yugi, era un niño normal, como todos nosotros, pero, de pronto comenzó a ver cosas que nadie mas podía-

-Que cosas?- Dijeron al unísono, aquel grupo de estudiantes.

-Se dice que a los nueve años, interpretaba la muerte de las personas mediante los sueños, y todo aquel que se burlaba de Él, murió agonizando y pronunciando su nombre-

-Eso es posible...?-

-Para Yugi Motou todo es posible-

-Hay algo mas- Mencionó.

El timbre sonó, y sabían que el receso había llegado a su fin.

Yugi paso alado de muchas personas, pero todos se hicieron a un lado, no vio de frente a nadie, su mirada estaba concentrada en aquel suelo árido. Pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron a sus indescriptibles ojos púrpuras. Se preguntaba incesante veces: Por que?, se mordía los labios, miraba al suelo, lloraba, pero todo el mundo le tenia un horrorizante miedo al solo verlo.

Yugi entro a su salón de clases, alado de Él no se sentaba nadie, toda la clase se dividía en dos asiento juntos, de tres filas. Yugi era el único que no tenia acompañante, o eso pensaban todos.

-Yugi... Yugi... Yugi...!- Gritaba. Pero Yugi intentaba no prestarle atención.

-Hey Yugi!, acaso ya no quieres jugar conmigo?, no te hago feliz Yugi?- Dijo una voz juguetona.

-Yugi soy tu mejor amigo, porque ya no quieres jugar conmigo?- Preguntaba confundido.

-Yugi, estas enojado conmigo?- Pronunció.- Acaso debo de matar a alguien más para que vuelvas a jugar conmigo?

Yugi abrió sus ojos de la impresión, y una escalofriante electricidad recorrió su cuerpo entero, se quedo estupefacto, y todos sus músculos se pusieron rigidez.

-Yugi, te ves muy gracioso- Rio.- Sólo pídemelo y me voy deshacer de los que te molestan.

-Dejame...-Menciono.- DEJAME EN PAZ!- comenzó a gritar en plena clases.

-DEJAME EN PAZ!- Lloró, se tapó los oídos con las dos manos, y no paró de llorar. - NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR, CALLATE! DEJAME EN PAZ!-

Todos miraron a Yugi, con horror, pero en ese momento Yugi no miró a nadie, sólo deseaba dejar de escuchar a aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza.

A los pocos minutos Yugi perdió el conocimiento, y los niños de su salón huyeron a los pasillos.

Los profesores de otros salones lo ayudaron a llevarlo a la enfermería, se había puesto muy pálido y su condición medica era muy delicada.

-Yugi por que dijiste esas cosas tan crueles?- Mencionaron unos ojos rojizos.

No habitaba nada en su mente, mas que aquellos ojos de color carmesí, que lo veían a Él.

-No puedes huir de mí-

Poco a poco miles de ojos carmesí se abrieron en la oscuridad.

-Yo soy parte de ti-

Yugi miró por todos lados y no sintió ninguna clase de miedo.

-Por que?- Preguntó Yugi.- Por que me haces esto?-

-Por que eres mi otra mitad Yugi, no dejaría que nadie te haga daño-

-Te odio...-Mencionó.- TE ODIO!-

-Yugi, tu no me puedes odiar-

-TE ODIO!, TE ODIOO! ALEJATE DE MI-

Todo lo que parecía ser oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo.

-Si no me amas, haré que todos los que quieres desaparezcan así solo me amaras a mi-

Fue lo último que escucho Yugi antes de despertar. Vio todo borroso, como pequeñas manchas de diferentes formas y colores, hasta que poco a poco su vista se fue acomodando al ambiente, y logró visualizar a sus padres. Yugi se sintió feliz, al ver a sus padres, pero no olvidó lo que dijo su otra mitad.

* * *

><p><strong>SayoriSakura: <strong>Esta es una pequeña introducción de este fic. Espero y les haya gustado. Por cierto a todos lo que siguen una Navidad Sangrienta no lo voy a dejar, simplemente se me vino esta idea, y no la quise dejar ir y la escribí, se que es muy corto, pero me pareció bien dejarlo hasta ahí, por esta vez.

Sayonara!


	2. El retorno de Yami

**Mi maligna otra mitad**

**El Retorno de Yami**

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no logró visualizar nada, hasta después de unos minutos; Fue ahí donde su madre se acerco y lo abrazó, Yugi por fin pudo sentir la calidez de un abrazado en su cuerpo.

Su padre se acerco a Él y le revolvió el cabello, y al igual que su madre lo abrazó. Yugi comprendió en ese instante, que a pesar del tiempo de soledad que transcurrió todos esos años, sus padres no habían dejado de amarlo.

-Era un sueño?- Se pregunto.- O Acaso estará jugando de nuevo con mis pensamientos?

-Yugi, así siempre quisiste que fuera no verdad?- Le pregunto una voz al parecer amable.

-Me imaginaba que algo tan dulce, no podía ser verdad...-

-Aun me odias Yugi?- Pregunto la voz cerca de su oído.

Yugi se puso nervioso, y el miedo lo domino por unos instante. Sus labios se torcieron un poco. El silencio gobernó el lugar.

-Por que no me dejas despertar?-

-Yugi, si despiertas no te gustará lo que encontraras, aun así quieres?, Aquí estas a salvo, no necesitas a nadie mas que a mi-

-NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO!, NO QUIERO ESTAR CERCA TUYO!-Gritó.- Todo... Siempre fue una ilusión, no quiero estar atrapado en esta fantasía-

Al poco tiempo Yugi abrió los ojos, y al igual que la primera vez; Veía pequeñas manchas difusas de diferentes colores. Pero sus oídos se agudizaron al instante, Yugi hoyó los gritos de su madre y padre, discutían, pero habían ciertas palabras que Él no comprendía.

-YUGI!- Gritó su madre, se acerco efusivamente a donde estaba su hijo.- Eres un idiota, niño malcriado. Acaso estas loco?-

Yugi se centró en esa ultima palabra.-Loco?- Que era estar loco?. Su mirada cambió drásticamente para dar paso a unos terroríficos ojos sangrientos. Su madre se asustó, se alejo de Él inmediatamente.

Su madre huía del lugar. El padre de Yugi quedó desconcertado, los profesores llamaron a seguridad pero aquella joven mujer no se calmo con nada. Huyo hasta llegar a la carretera donde encontraría su muerte.

La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos púrpuras al igual que Yugi, se estremeció. Aunque nadie mas lo vio ella logró captar una esencia maligna dentro de su hijo. Era abominable, ver como una sombra gigantesca te tomaba por los pies, pero logró huir con astucia. Se calmó al frente de la carretera. Miró por todos lados para cruzar.

-Me buscabas?- Preguntó.

La mujer dio un grito aterrador. En sus ojos se vislumbraban ciertas lagrimas, sus músculos se volvieron rígidos, sus manos no las podía mover. La luz roja cambio a verde y no dudó un segundo sin darse cuenta en correr. La mujer llego sana y salva al otro extremo, pero la sombra oscura se quedo mirandola fijamente; al poco tiempo aquella sombra se fue desvaneciendo, pero sonrío de una manera maléfica.

La señora se acomodo en la baranda donde los buses tenían que parar, no volvió abrir mas los ojos.

De pronto un inmenso bus escolar perdió el control y atropello a la mujer. Las llantas lograron descuartizar cada hueso que poseía; su cabeza fue triturada por el golpe, sus manos y sus pies aun deseaban moverse, pero el dolor agonizante la retuvieron . La sangre no dejaba de correr por doquier. La mujer en su ultimo aliento a dolorido intento abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. En cambio la sombra se visualizó en su mente.

-Tu agonía aun no acaba, en las puertas del infierno tu alma se acogerá-

-NOOOOOO!- Gritó. Pero nadie la escucho, ella murió ahí en ese árido suelo de la carretera.

El padre de Yugi se horrorizo ante tal escena, vomitó. Los paramédicos llegaron lo mas rápido posible, pero fue en vano. La mujer ya había muerte.

Por alguna extraña razón el impacto no ocasiono ningún daño a los que habitaban en el bus escolar.

Yugi no despertó en todo ese día.

En su cuerpo gélido, se sentía el frío abrasante proveniente de la ventana. Yugi se encontraba dormido en su habitación.

Constaba de un lugar amplió, diferentes juguetes se deslizaban por las repisas mas altas. Lo que hacía algo peculiar a la habitación de Yugi, era esa extraña biblioteca llena de libros esotéricas. Hasta cierto punto a Yugi se lo clasificaba como un niño normal, pero su exquisito gusto muy alejado a la realidad lo transformaban en una persona diferente.

No fue hasta los nueve años de edad, que Yugi empezó a estudiar dichos temas. Aunque sus padres nunca se tomaran la debida atención para educarlo y enseñarle la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, eso hacía mas crítica la situación. Yugi no tenia conciencia de que era bueno ni que era malo, lo que causaría que cualquier persona influyera en Él.

En sus sueños tubo la ferviente idea de que su madre había muerto, esto le causo conmoción. Yugi amaba a su madre de una manera sobrenatural, intentaba llamar su atención de diferentes formas, pero todo era en vano.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi aunque no tuvo conciencia para presenciar la muerte de su madre, sabía exactamente que ya había muerto.

Yugi camino ese día por todo el lugar, vestido de negro. Lo que hizo captar la atención de todos.

-Por que estás vestido de negro?- Preguntó intrigada la ama de casa.

-Yo?- Respondió.- Todos deberían estar así, mi madre a muerto.

Esas cortas palabras hicieron estremecer a los que trabajaban en la casa de los Motou. Entre las empleadas intentaban descifrar quien había cometido la enorme torpeza de comentar algo, pero al cabo de un rato, todos terminaron por decir que nadie se atrevió hablar de lo sucedido.

Aún seguía siendo un misterio aquella indigna muerte. El padre de Yugi, quedó traumatizado de la escalofriante escena. Sus nervios estaban de puntas, no logró dormir en toda la noche, el simple parpadeó le traía la imagen viva a su cabeza.

Yugi se acerco a donde su padre, como era debido, dio su más sentido pésame.

-Perdóname papá- Dijo Yugi agachando su cabeza.

El padre no dio señal de querer hablar. Veía firmemente el hermoso paisaje que se visualizaba delante de Él.

El extenso campo de jardines, con su diversidad de fauna y flora, siempre lograron relajarlo. Pero aquella noche, aunque jamás se lo haya dicho a nadie, extrañaba a su esposa y la amaba con la misma pasión de su juventud.

-Papá- Dijo Yugi.

El padre nuevamente no contestó. Yugi caminó a sentarse a lado de su padre, al llegar lo vio con pena y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te doy mi pésame papá- Pronunció Yugi.

-Tú...-Pronunció el padre.

Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, y sus ojos hinchados, lo vieron con desenfrenada locura a su único hijo.

-Tú... Eres el causante de todo esto-

Yugi lo miró con mucho pavor, las piernas le temblaban mucho más del miedo que le causaba su amigo imaginario.

El padre de Yugi, lo miró, y sus manos se descontrolaron, acogiendo en ellas el fino cuello de su hijo. Lo ahorcaba mientras lo veía con tanto odio, sus ojos hinchados disfrutaban del sufrimiento que causaban.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta del color que su hijo había tomado. Su rostro se convirtió en uno morado, mientras que sus manos estaban pálidas, el cuerpo helado y gélido, daban la sensación de muerte.

Yugi no gritó, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de su padre, pero nunca imagino de que lo mataría sin piedad alguna.

Cayó al suelo, y no tuvo el sentimiento humano que poseemos todos, para poder levantarlo.

Yugi no murió, en cambio al poco tiempo su padre se asfixiaba y se retorcía del dolor, garras que no eran humanas tomaron su cuerpo. Vio entonces, una sombra negra de piel rasposa tomar su cuerpo, era de gran tamaño y de uñas puntiagudas, su cuerpo uniforme, no era capaz de mantenerse por si solo. Fue entonces cuando dejo al padre de Yugi en paz.

Cayó al suelo de la misma manera que Yugi lo hizo, pero tuvo la suerte de poseer la lucidez de ver aquel espectro dominar en el cuerpo de su hijo Yugi.

-Si llegas a mencionar una palabra de esto- Mencionó una voz grave proveniente de lo arcano, y lo desconocido.- Yo te mato, pero tampoco deberás tocar en ningún momento a Yugi.

El padre de Yugi aún sintió recorrer en su cuerpo aquella piel rasposa, como la de un lagarto, a diferencia que este tenía el cuerpo amorfo y unas garras puntiagudas color negro.

-Lo vi en su estado puro?, O acaso realmente no es así?- Se preguntó.

Fue al espejo, y no vio absolutamente nada; ni las garras, ni las marcas de aquel ser extraño estaban en su piel.

Por ratos pensó que fue una ilusión, que nada de eso pasó. Pero sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, y como le costaba respirar.

-Yugi... Yugi...- Decía una voz grave.- Te encuentras bien Yugi?

Pero Yugi no quería responder.

-Por que?- Dijo- Yo los amo...-

-Yugi, tú no necesitas que te amen, con mi amor es suficiente- Mencionó aquella voz.

-Yami...- Pronunció- Eres tú?- Preguntó.

-Siempre e sido yo Yugi-

-Yo te protegeré, y te cuidare, a cambió tu solo deberás ser mío-

Yugi despertó de sus sueños, y fue al parque que se encontraba en el jardín.

Pero a diferencia de los demás días, ahí, se encontraba una hermosa niña sentada.

Poseía una espléndida melena dorada, y sus ojos perfectamente perfilados de color azul, sus labios eran rosados, y poseía el perfume de una flor en primavera.

Pero Yugi no prestó atención a esas cosas, ni siquiera se interesó en hablarle, se fue del lugar como era debido para Él.

Se fue hacia la casa del árbol. La niña lo persiguió, le había gustado la forma seria de aquel niño, y en su afán, se distrajo y tropezó con una rama.

La herida comenzó a sangrar, Yugi escuchó como la niña lloraba, pero sabía que no era bueno juntarse con otras personas; no porque no quisiera, sino para resguardarlas de algo que podría ser peor.

Aun no conocía en su limitado vocabulario lo que eran: celos. Pero su amigo imaginario no dejaría que el anduviese con otras personas.

El llanto se fue extendiendo mas y mas, hasta que en un acto desesperado Yugi, correspondió a su sentido de amabilidad

-Por que aquella niña quería estar cerca suyo?, Acaso no había escuchado de él?- Se preguntaba Yugi.- Aún así, no podría dejarla en ese estado...

Dudaba, pero al poco tiempo; no soporto más y fue a su encuentro. La niña de ojos azules y de una melena dorada, se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de Yugi, y lloraba sin cesar. Al cabo de un rato empezó a tranquilizarse.

-Gracias...- Mencionó.- Mi nombre es Mana.

-Yo me llamo Yu...-

No pudo pronunciar su propio nombre, una ráfaga de viento hizo mover de una manera sobrenatural los árboles. El ambiente iba transformandose, Yugi no dudó en ningún momento de huir del lugar, dejando a la niña completamente sola.

-No puedo...- Se dijo.- No puedo estar cerca de ella, Yami la lastimará, y no quiero eso...

Al frente de él se iba alzando una sombra inmensa, pero Yugi no sintió nada, sabía quien era, y porque estaba ahí. En cambio se paró firme y lo vio.

-Yami...- Pronunció.

Mientras el viento helado iba acentuando cada vez mas al ambiente inhóspito que se asomaba.

* * *

><p><strong>SayoriSakura: <strong>Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, como verán Yami es un producto de la imaginación de Yugi. O eso parece ser, aun así Yugi no tiene conciencia de que es malo matar, ni esas cosas. Mas bien las acepta con facilidad.

Sayonara!


End file.
